


In Your Eyes

by SparkGoddess



Series: Songs About Us [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Party, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In your eyes. The light, The heat.<br/>In your eyes. I am complete"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to "Standing Right Infront Of You" Enjoy :)

The party was in full swing now, music blasting out from speakers by a small stage. I laughed as Benedict spun me around, bringing me back to him and beaming.

Every time he looked at me my heart swelled and I wanted to kiss him breathless. Two hours ago, I dreaded the thought of this party, of being his date as a friend, of seeing him look at other women when I wanted to jump up and tell him that I was there. That I was his for the taking.

He shook me, I was so lost in the past that I was losing track of what was in front of me "Your brain is louder than the beat" he spoke softly into my ear. I felt a chill run down my back, my hands moving to his shoulders before the song changed and I pulled back.

I smiled, dancing to the faster beat. I never thought I was a good dancer as I let it take over and moved to it. I swayed and tilted my hips which I could attribute to the belly dancing class I'd taken a few months back.

I moved my hands up and let my head tip back, hair falling over my back as I continued. His hands moved to my waist, gripping a little tighter as he pressed his face to mine, voice low enough that only I could hear him "Everyone is watching you" his voice edged with a hint of jealousy.

I smiled and whispered back "Let them" I kissed at the juncture of his ear and neck as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling back to look at his face. His eyes burned with desire as mine must reflect.

The shower we'd shared earlier had consisted of us both exploring the others body. The water running from hot to cold as he pressed me against the wall, licking at my skin until I begged for more. His fingers bringing me to climax over and over until I could barely speak.

Now here we were, in the middle of a dance floor in eachothers arms in view of everyone as we both started to feel the want and need bubble up again. I'd never felt this addicted so quickly but Benedict brought out an animal craving unlike any other.

"I need air" I said as I dropped my hands to my side and watched his face as I started to walk away. He quickly followed behind me as I tried to find a place where we could sneak away to.

"This way" He grabbed my hand and lead me down a halfway and guided me into an empty room. He'd clearly been to this hotel before, with someone else, in this room. I waited until he locked it and pushed him against the door, not letting him speak before I pressed my lips against his.

He kissed back, cupping my face in his large hands and pulling back, knowing exactly what thoughts ran thru my head "No one else" He said as he looked into my eyes which caused something inside to loosen and I let out a breath before I kissed him again, his fingers moving to my dress and finding the familiar zipper, sliding it down before I slipped out of it.

He pulled off his clothes then moved to me, kissing me like I was keeping him from drifting away. My fingers ran over his skin, nails dragging as he moved to kiss at my neck "Ben.." I moaned out as my fingers tangled into his hair, pulling which made him gasp.

"I can't think straight when you're around me" He moved to kiss my breasts, licking and gently scraping his teeth over them and making me cry out, grinding down against air before he moved his hand over and teased me. My head hit the wall with a soft thud as he started rubbing, my breathing growing more and more ragged as he continued his assault.

I bit down on my lip, trying to be as quiet as I could until my orgasm hit unexpectedly and I cried out, his name spilling out of my lips like a mantra. My body was shaking as he straightened and pulled me to him. My legs wrapped automatic around his waist and my surprised moan was cut off by his lips as he pushed slowly into me.

My fingers moved to his back, clawing at it as he pressed all the way inside. I kissed him deeply as he started to thrust out before quickly thrusting into me. I felt my fingers dig in as I tried to meet his thrusts.

"Oh god.. Fuck Benedict" I moaned against his mouth, his warm breath against my lips "Mine. My love. Say it" He growled, his eyes darker than I'd seen them before. He speed up causing my moans to grow louder and louder.

I could hear the music in the other room, it echoed down the hallway. His mouth moved to my ear, panting against it "Say it" he demanded, I shook at the intensity of his voice and him inside me.

"Yours. Always" I said as he thrust one more time and sent me tumbling over the edge. I pressed my face against his neck to muffle my screams, my entire body shaking as he moved one last time and fell along with me.

I didn't know how much time passed by, minutes, hours. It felt like infinity with his arms around me, his mouth leaving burning kisses on my neck as we both came down from our bliss.

I kissed at his before pulling back, meeting his eyes and finding them a calm blue once more. I cupped his cheek and smiled when he leaned into the touch "You're amazing" I said in awe of him. Of him as the man that had completely changed my world around.

He kissed my lips before he put me down, my feet on the floor again even if I felt like I was floating above it. We silently put our clothes back on, exchanging long kisses once we looked somewhat back to normal.

"Shall we dance the night away?" I asked, taking his hand in mine as we made our way to the hallway before he entwined our fingers "Yes, I love to dance" he said with a smile on his face.

And so we did.


End file.
